C.1. Rationale and Objectives The ability to examine atherosclerotic regression and associated changes in gene expression within macrophages of the regressing plaque are important features of this Program Project. As such, a Core with the ability to routinely perform transplants of plaques into recipient mice or to infuse reconstituted HDL, and to monitor regression and immunohistochemical changes induced by HDL, coupled with the capacity to select CD68+ cells by laser capture microdissection to examine effects on gene expression, are keys to the successful execution of the Aims throughout this Program Project. Centralizing the transplantation and laser capture facility will ensure consistency and reproducibility, which in turn will maximize the efficiency and productivity ofthe scientists within each project.